Resident Evil 7 - Scream Edition
by LulzSec
Summary: The friends find themselves in a situation they never knew they would be in. I am creating my own way for them to get there, also creating their pathways out (if they make it) I also brought in some of my favorite characters from other games and movies as well. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Emma's POV

I finished texting and turned the screen off on my phone, leaning on Will's shoulder. We were all just hanging out at Brooke's place, she had thrown another party and the place had finally cleared out.

"Does anybody need another drink?" Jake stood up, looking around. I handed my cup over along with Will.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Jake said, taking the cups. It was getting really late, I figured in an hour or so we should get out of here.

"I'm gonna be ready to go in an hour.. It's getting really late." I looked up at Will, he nodded and grabbed his cup from Jake.

"Thanks bro." he said, taking a sip.

"Thanks Jake." I said, holding my cup in my hand.

"What is up ya'll?" a guy with the thickest accent ever yelled as he approached the couches. Noah looked at him, waving.

"Hey? Do you go to our school?" Noah asked, settling back into the couch.

"Hell yeah dawg!" he yelled.

"Dude, why the fuck are you so hyper?" Will asked, I could tell he was getting annoyed by his loud voice.

"It's a fucking party dumbass!" he yelled, laughing out loud. Jake and Will stood up, shoving him to the ground.

"You mother fuckers are gonna regret that man..." he said, taking a glance at me. He stared at me, his crystal blue eyes felt like they pierced through me without even touching me.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" Will asked, pulling him by his hoodie.

"Will, calm down." Noah said, standing up.

"Shut up nerd." Jake turned to him, but turned back towards the other guy.

"I think you should listen to your friend... Will.." the guy said, his voice was low and slightly growling. I don't know what it was, but this guy gave me the chills. Since Will had stood up, I decided to sit beside Audrey and Noah. I felt safer here than I did closer to the guy.

"I don't think what I do is any of your fucking.." Will started, but didn't finish.

"You fucker!" Jake said, chasing the guy. Will just stood there, I wasn't sure what was wrong until he fell backwards.

"Oh my fucking god!" I screamed, getting down beside Will.

"I'm alright.." he said, his hand covered in blood.

"Emma.. we gotta get out of here." Will said. I looked back at Noah and Audrey, then looked back at him.

"I'll help him, you and Noah just go find Brooke." Audrey said, putting his arm around her neck.

"Be careful Audrey. We'll try to find Jake too." Noah said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine.. You guys need to be careful." she said, walking Will towards the door. I looked at Noah, shaking. We had to get him somewhere safe, but we had to get Brooke out of this house as long as he was here.

"Brooke?" I asked, walking up the steps.

"Do you think she's in her room?" Noah asked, constantly turning around. We heard a smash come from downstairs, it must've been the back doors.

"Oh fuck.." I said, beating on her bedroom door. It was locked.

"Brooke, please open the door." I half whispered. There was a lot going on downstairs, we could hear fighting and struggling. I was too scared to go down there, and I didn't want Noah going down there and leaving me alone.

"What?" Brooke finally opened the door, making me jump with the movement.

"Brooke, let us in." I said, almost pushing myself through the door. She stopped me from coming in, giving me a dirty look.

"What? There is a crazy fucker in this house. Let me in." I said, still half whispering. If that was him downstairs, which I'm pretty sure it was, then I didn't want him hearing me up here. But Brooke's loud ass music wasn't helping much. She rolled her eyes and let me in.

Jake was in here, his shirt was off and he was laying on the bed.

"Seriously?" I asked, looking at him. He opened his eyes, they got big when he noticed me.

"I lost him.. I think he left." Jake said, but I could tell he was making an excuse.

"Apparently he didn't go very far. I think he's downstairs. You're a great friend Jake." I said. I couldn't believe he chose to come up here and sleep with Brooke instead of making sure that asshole never came back here.

"Wait.. if Jake is up here.. Then who is he fighting down there?" Noah asked, looking at me.

"What in the hell is going on?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, you stay up here and get on the line with the cops. Me and Jake will head down and see if we can help whatever poor soul is getting attacked by him." Noah said, trying to get more heroic on his end. I knew that he was terrified, just as scared to go down there as I was.

Audrey's POV

I had put Will in my car, but I wasn't leaving without the others. I snuck back into the house, wondering if he was still here. I grabbed a knife from Brooke's counter, holding it close as I prepared to see him. I wanted to make as little noise as possible. I started for the stairs, but got tackled to the ground.

"Nice to see you again bitch." he said, trying to hold my hands down.

"Get the fuck off of me." I said, trying to stab him with the knife. I tried to force it up through his chest or anything, but I wasn't strong enough.

He turned the knife around, starting to send it towards my shoulder. I grunted and fought with all my force to keep it out of my shoulder.

I was able to turn the knife and shove it in his eye, his blood dripped all over me. He fell on me, but I pushed him off. I was half covered in blood, this crazy bastard was dead. Had anybody even thought to call the cops on this crazy bastard?

"Audrey?" Noah's familiar voice came from the steps.

"I'm fine, I got him." I said. My hands were covered in blood, this wasn't something I wanted to get used to.

Noah hugged me, getting some of the blood from my shirt on his. I kept looking at him, something didn't feel right. It slightly felt like he shoved his own face into the knife, but he was dead either way. I don't know why I felt off.

"You sure you're okay?" Noah asked. I nodded, moving my hair to the side. He pulled out his phone, the only one smart enough to dial 911.

"Nobody thought to call that sooner?" I asked, watching Jake climb the stairs.

"No, we weren't sure if it was some kind of prank. I mean, it doesn't seem real. Where's Will?" Noah asked.

Noah's POV 

I was so thankful that Audrey was alive, we had made it out of this incident.

"Out in my car, you guys..." she said, stopping suddenly. She put her hands to her shoulder, I saw the end of a knife poking out. It disappeared as he pulled it out.

"Audrey?" I asked, holding her shoulders. I saw that guy's figure grow from behind her, he was much taller than her. She fell into me, she was bleeding bad.

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed, holding on to her. He just stood there, smiling at me. The knife was still sticking out of his fucking eye! How was this possible? How had I not seen him stand up?

I tried to drag her body to the steps, I had to bring her upstairs. I was shaking and my best friend had just been stabbed right in front of me. She was barely going, I can't imagine how that felt.

He let out a loud, cackling laugh in front of me. Pulling out the knife from his own eye. This had to be a prank that Will and Audrey planned, it had to be.

"What in the fuck?" I looked at him, I could only imagine how wide my eyes were. I looked to the top of the steps, Jake ran down and tackled him.

"What in the hell happened?" Emma ran down the steps.

"Oh my god! Will and now Audrey?" she said, crouching down at me. Jake had tackled the guy through the doors, I could hear them struggling outside. My hearing was in and out, I couldn't lose Audrey. Her eyes were closed, but when I felt for a pulse.. she still had one. Her eyes opened a bit, looking around.

"We have to get out of here.. Where's Audrey's car?" Brooke said, trying to look through the door.

"Right outside, come on Noah.. Bring her too. We'll head to the hospital." Emma said, rubbing my back. I nodded my head, tears rolling down my face. I helped Audrey outside, we looked around the yard for any sign of Jake.

"Jake?" Brooke asked, yelling across the yard.

"Are you serious Brooke? There is somebody after us." Emma said, grabbing her arm. I agreed with her, the last thing we needed was him coming back. Brooke just replied by rolling her eyes, she did that a lot.

I pulled Audrey's keys from her pocket, handing them to Emma as we approached her car.

"Emma, go ahead and drive." I said, getting in the back with Will and Audrey. It was hard to get her in a comfortable position, I imagine no matter what she would be in an uncomfortable position.

"Audrey, please stay with us.." I said, observing the blood all over me. This was so fucked up, this situation was just fucked up.

We finally got away from that crazy bastard, how was he still alive? He had a fucking knife lodged in his eye. I was fighting with what I found to be true and excuses to cover up the nonsense that this really was.

Will coughed, knocking me from my mind.

Emma's POV

I sped down the road, I couldn't help but glance back at Audrey and Will. They woke up a couple of minutes after we started driving. I looked in the rear view mirror at headlights approaching us. They were speeding closer than they should have been.

"Emma!" Brooke screamed. I looked in front of us, a person was crossing the road. I swerved to the left, trying to avoid them. I looked to the side, that truck was still speeding. I screamed as it bashed the car. Everything went black around me.


	2. Chapter 2

When I awoke, I could see some kind of living room. I tried to lift my head, but it was heavy and pounding. I fought against the pain, looking around at my surroundings. I was in some kind of kitchen and there was an old woman humming while she cooked. The smell of this place was rancid, like meat that had been rotting for years. That smell was mixed with something more sour, I couldn't name it though.

"Will.." I said, noticing my boyfriend beside me. His head was down on the table, I hoped he was okay. I tried to move my hands, but they were bound to the arms of the chair.

"Damn it.." I said, I looked up. The woman wasn't there anymore, but I could still hear the humming.

"Glad to see you're awake." the woman appeared in my face, almost sending me backwards. She showed her teeth and her hair was going everywhere. I could feel something crawl up my arm, but I was too scared to look away from that woman. She got out of my face, walking back to the kitchen. I looked to my hand, there was a huge cockroach crawling up my arm. I let out a scream, not wanting it to crawl any higher.

"What is wrong with you?" the old woman asked, scurrying around the table. I still stared at the cockroach, I would rather stare at it than stare at that woman any more.

She smashed the cockroach on my hand, moving it up to her mouth. From the crunching, I could tell she was eating it. I could feel my stomach fighting with whatever was in it.

"It's just a little bug.. You'll get real used to em' honey.." the old woman said. I didn't know what she meant by this, but I had a little feeling that the cockroach wasn't my greatest concern.

I heard Will groan, at least I knew he was alive. The woman ignored him, continuing her cooking and humming.

"Will?" I said, trying to get him to look at me.

"Where am I?" he asked, finally looking in my direction.

"I don't know Will.. I don't know." I said, I was panicking. I was so scared that woman would hear us talking and get pissed off or something. Or maybe she wouldn't care.

"It's okay Emma, I'm gonna get us out of here. Where is everyone else?" he asked, fighting with the rope that held his hands. He was still in pain from the stab, I could tell.

"I don't know where they are either.. I hope to god they're not here. But something tells me that's too good to be true." I said, fighting with the rope. It chafed my wrists, the pain wasn't worth it because I wasn't getting anywhere. Tears fought my eyes, I was so scared. Was I ever gonna see my mom again? What had me or any of my friends done to deserve this? What was even going to happen?

The double doors that I hadn't even noticed until now opened and a group of people walked in. A woman that looked like she would've been a 50's movie star with terrible teeth walked in the middle of the group. There was a tall guy with a hat and had some weight on him that walked with her. To the right of the group was a man with stringy white hair and a wife beater on. He was walking closer to another girl, she had long blonde hair with a tank top and ripped up jeans.

The guy with the white hair stared at me as he walked by, starting to laugh as he entered the living room I woke up staring at. When I looked back at the woman in the kitchen, she was giving a deadly look at the older blonde woman. His look made me feel violated, which made me nervous.

"Shut the fuck up!" the old lady screamed, throwing a dish into the living room. I just looked at Will, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Calm the hell down Marguerite, what's your problem tonight?" one of the guys said. I couldn't put a face to a name, but whoever it was had pissed her off.

"Shut the hell up! I will gut all of you sons of bitches. Don't ever talk back to me!" the old woman grabbed a knife from the counter and ran in the room.

"Holy shit." Will said, fighting with the ropes on his wrist. I heard the doors open again, this time much quieter. I looked to see a guy with black hair sneaking in, he put his finger over his lips to signal for me to be quiet.

He started cutting through the ropes, freeing my left hand first. The old woman and one of the guys were arguing, it sounded like it was getting bad. The guy cut my other hand free, I rubbed my wrist.

He started cutting through Will's when the old woman entered the room again.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" she screamed, pointing the knife in his direction.

"Emma get out of here!" Will screamed. The guy that had freed me pulled me through the door, I kept looking behind me as the old woman got closer. We went into a room that smelled like mildew and mold, it looked like some kind of laundry room.

"Get the hell out of there you son of a bitch! You stay away from my daughter!" the woman beat on the door, the guy was holding it shut.

"Go get in the hole, it's on the other side of that rail. Go ahead and I'll meet you." he said, pointing towards a little rail that had some rugs and clothes draped over it. I ran for it, looking back at him as he struggled to keep the door closed.

I jumped down the hole, it was muddy and smelled the same as the laundry room. It was some kind of crawlspace, I had no idea where it would lead. I heard some commotion above my head, then saw the guy that saved me crawling quickly towards me.

"Go go go." he repeated, crawling fast. I crawled as he ordered, going as fast as I could. I saw a light illuminate our way, I did the stupid thing and looked back. The old woman was crawling after us, only now she had some type of lantern or something.

We hit a dead end, but when I looked up there was a hatch door. He shoved it open, pulling me up and pushing me away from it. He jumped up and closed it, the woman's face lit up underneath it. She was staring directly at me, the lantern light lit up her smile.

"We gotta get to the door. Come on." he urged. He held my hand, I was almost frozen from all of this.

"Listen, you cannot freeze up on me okay? Just a little bit further." he urged me more. We ran through huge metal doors that looked like they would belong in some kind of castle. There was another door with these dog heads on them. He pushed the door open, leading me through.

"That trailer right there is safe for now. Sometimes they try to get in, but we should be safe for now." he said, running across the muddy and wet ground. It was dark, the trailer was illuminated by a light next to the door. He shoved through the door, pulling me through. He locked the door, putting his hand on his knees and catching his breath.

"That was way too close." he said, finally looking up at me.

"My name is Josh.. I've been here for a while. I have some people I'm trying to help." he said, I was glad I knew his name now.

"I'm Emma.. My friends are here, I think. That was my boyfriend in that room. We have to help him." I said.

"Alright, how many friends?" he asked.

"Five. Two girls and three guys." I said.

"Alright, I'll go back in and find them if I can. But I have to make sure you are safe first.." Josh said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't hold it any longer, I finally broke down in tears. He held me close, trying to make me feel safe.

"I don't wanna be alone again.." I said, looking at him.

"I can't take the chance of losing you.. You have to at least stay here, it's safer here." he said, walking me towards the bed. He let me sit down, wiping my eyes and looking at me.

"I'm gonna head back inside, I will get them. I'm gonna help them, I promise." he said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I nodded my head, trying my best to smile. I explained what they looked like, that way he would know them if he saw them.

Josh's POV

I hugged Emma one last time, dreading the adventure back in that house. Every time I went back in there, something bad happened. I had no idea where the dad or any of his kids were. All I knew was that the mother was already on the prowl, she'd have Jack on it as well soon. He always loved every chance he got to chase me down.

"I'll see you soon. Stay safe Emma. Run if you have to." I said, moving her hair behind her ear. She looked at me, nodding her head slowly. I didn't want her to have to run, but it was better than her getting caught again. I couldn't afford for her to get caught.

"Be careful Josh.. Don't get caught." she said, rubbing the side of my face. It had been a long time since I'd felt that from any woman at all. I really liked her, but it didn't matter since she had a boyfriend. I still had to save him as well, for her.

"I won't.." I said, standing up and going to the door.

"Lock this behind me." I said, grabbing the shotgun from the counter. I left the handgun with her in the hopes that she would use it if she had to.

The door closed behind me, I heard the lock click and looked back at the window on the door. She was looking out at me, and I was staring right back at her. I really hoped I was gonna have the chance to see her again, that taking this risk for her friends wouldn't get me caught. I barely made it out the last time I was caught, if that crazy ass dad didn't want me as a son I already knew I would be dead.

I heard the door open, so I ducked down into the bushes beside the stairs. In my head I was hoping that whoever it was wasn't going to find Emma in that trailer. I heard mumbling and babbling and knew immediately, it was Carson. He was going on about something and was pissed off, I was glad that something wasn't going his way. I watched him walk towards his place, the front door was right beside the trailer.

"I'm gonna find you!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. That told me exactly what he was mad about, he had wanted Emma.

I waited until I heard his door close, then I proceeded into the house. I opened the door slowly, peeking in at first. I didn't need to be caught just by trying to enter. How was I even going to find her friends? They were god knows where, if even here. She said herself she didn't know if they were here, except for that guy she said was her boyfriend. I wasn't going to not save him because I liked his girlfriend, that was just wrong.

I closed the door slowly behind me, where would I even check? If he was still in the kitchen, then there was no way I could get him there. I had to wait until he was somewhere else, but how would I know when that was? We'd only spent about 5 minutes outside of this house, chances are he hadn't went anywhere far.

Of course, I hadn't heard from the mother in a long ass time. I also had Ray and Madison to find. Let along Madison's daughter, who was in and out of her mind at the same time. They called her Eveline, although her name was Alicia. I knew her because Trey was with her for a long time until he got with Sitara.

No matter what she was in trouble, but I wouldn't be able to do anything until I found Ray. He knew Zoe's recipe for whatever it was that Alicia needs.

I snapped my mind back to the task at hand, checking for anyone else who needed help.


	3. Chapter 3

Noah's POV

I woke up, everything around me was red. It took me a moment to realize that I was upside down, I had been staring at the ground.

"Holy shit.." I said, looking around. I wasn't alone, besides many hanging white bags, was Brooke. I looked up at my feet, how long had I been hanging here?

"Brooke.." I said, my voice weak and hoarse. She didn't respond, I wished there was some way I could touch her.

"Brooke." I repeated, louder this time. I saw her move a little bit, which relieved me a bit. I was already scared as hell about being here, I couldn't remember much about how I got here or what happened before.

"Noah?" I barely heard her voice, hers was weak as well as mine.

"Thank god you're alive.." I said. I wasn't alone down here, but where was Audrey?

"What in the hell happened? Where are we?" I heard her ask, I wished I could answer.

"I don't know.. But we need to get out of here." I said, I tried to reach up towards my feet but I wasn't strong enough. I could feel all of my blood rushing to my head, it was making my head feel heavier than it should.

"Noah?" I heard a familiar voice. I forced myself to turn around, seeing Audrey in the red light.

"Audrey.. Thank god." I said, wishing I was free. She tried the door that was nearest to the cage wall. It was more like a jail cell, the bars separated the rest of the room and where me and Brooke were.

"I'll try upstairs. I'll be right back." she said. I could see her going up the steps through the chainlink wall next to me. There was a brick column nearest to Brooke, she was close enough to touch it.

"I think I can jump down from here." Audrey said, standing at a broken part of the railing above. She jumped down, catching herself and running to me.

"Audrey?" Brooke said, she was still groggy.

"Where in the hell were you? How are you free?" I asked. She struggled to free my feet, not answering my question.

"I just woke up, I don't know. I woke up in that corner. The door is locked." she said, fighting with the chain that held me up.

"Here we go! This is what I was waiting for!" a guy's voice rang loud in the quiet place we were in. I felt like I had heard him before, maybe from Brooke's party? Audrey looked back at him, then fought with the chain even more. I looked at him, what is he up to?

"Hey, I think you better grab this!" the guy yelled, throwing something down to the floor. Audrey looked at it, glancing back at Brooke.

"I'm going to get you guys out of here." she said, looking at me. It was different looking at the world upside down, it was much more painful.

She ran to grab whatever he threw down here, when she held it in her hand I realized it was a knife. What in the hell was about to happen?

I looked up at him, watching as he pulled out two large knives. He had a creepy smile, the lights turned on and I could see him spitting all over himself. His smile was large on his face, he just stared down at us.

"Ding Ding Ding!" he said, imitating a bell. He jumped down, still smiling at Audrey.

"Don't you fucking hurt her!" I yelled. I knew there was nothing I could do, but I was truly scared for Audrey.

"We had this fight before and you were up for it... Why not now?" he said, walking towards her. It was one knife vs two, and we were hanging here just to get in the way. I had my plan, whenever he passed me I would grab hold of him. He may turn on me, but I would rather that than whatever might happen to Audrey.

"Let my friends go!" Audrey yelled, she was in a fighting stance but backed away from him slowly as he got closer.

"All you have to do is beat me.. After that, you gotta go in my belly and get the key. Right in my stomach." he smiled, rubbing his stomach with one of his blades.

It was like it was in slow motion as they started slicing at each other. Both kept dodging the hits, but I knew sooner or later they were going to slice each other up. I didn't want to see it, but there was no way for me to look anywhere else. I glanced at Brooke, she watched as they fought each other. She was still groggy, I could tell by the looks she was giving. Finally Audrey went past me, which meant that so did he.

I grabbed his hoodie, stopping him from going for her. He tried to turn around and slice at me, I was preparing for the attack until she jumped on his back. She shoved the knife into his chest at least three times from what I could count. He backed up, ramming her into the wall. The brick column was blocking my view of what was going on, but I could hear the struggle. In this quiet place, the fighting was the only noise.

"Come on Audrey!" Brooke said, so I assumed Audrey was winning. I tried to swing myself to see, but it did no good.

Audrey's POV

I was getting tired of fighting this bastard, he got me on the arm once before I backed off. I had stabbed him at least five times, twisting the knife everytime I got it through his skin. He barely reacted to it, which made this fight unfair as hell. I wasn't about to lose though, my friends needed me right now.

"This is a fight worth watching. I wish I'd brought an audience." he said, wiping blood from his mouth. I wanted to charge at him, but his two knives were such a large disadvantage.

"Come on fuckface, come at me!" I yelled, standing defensive as he started charging. He tackled me into the door, so I started shoving the knife into his spine. I cut in my direction, the sound of ripping skin filled my ears.

He finally screamed in pain, backing up. Right along his spine had been cut wide open, I might've actually been winning this. He dropped his knives to the ground, running at me. I swung my knife at him, it caught his shoulder. He tackled me to the ground, I had a visible sight of Noah hanging up.

"Now you're gonna get it bitch." he said, hitting me in the face. I hit him as well, busting his nose. We traded punches, but he was obviously winning. I grabbed for my knife, but he got it first with his long lanky arms. As he tried to shove it into my chest, I caught it. I fought with all that I could, his strength was too much.

I turned, sending the knife to the ground. The cold concrete rejected the knife and he raised it in the air again. This time I had to move my head to the side, barely in time because he cut my cheek pretty bad.

I fought for the knife, finally getting him off. He was now on the ground and vulnerable, so I took advantage. I was pulled off by somebody before I could do anything.

"Wait bitch, it's time for the final round." the voice sounded a lot like his only deeper. I tried to fight him but he threw me to the ground. He was bald but still had some pieces of hair hanging here and there.

"Audrey!" Noah screamed, that's when I heard the terrifying sound of a chainsaw starting. The guy that had thrown me ran through a door in a little corner of this cage. I ran for the door, trying to open it.

"God damnit!" I yelled, hitting the door. When I turned around, the guy was running at me with the chainsaw. If I didn't have quick reflexes then he would've sawed right through me.

"Holy fucking shit!" I said, crawling away from him. He gave his creepy ass smile again, holding the saw in the air. The sound of the chainsaw echoed off all of the walls, it made me a bit nervous. I was actually starting to doubt myself. How in the hell was I going to beat a guy with a chainsaw with my bare hands? All I could do was run in a circle all around the place. I looked back to see him running past Noah, but Noah grabbed him. I saw him swing the chainsaw and cut Noah's leg a bit. I heard Noah scream in pain, so I jumped on the guy's back. The guy turned around in circles, swinging the chainsaw back and cutting into my side.

I screamed in pain, giving up the grip I had on his neck. He fell as well, dropping the chainsaw.

"Audrey, go!" I heard Noah yell. My side hurt so fucking bad, this was not good. I had to get the key and get Noah and Brooke out of here. I stood up, holding my side. I saw the guy I was fighting get up as well, but I fought with him. I was able to knock him on top of the chainsaw, sawing through his back. I was able to look at his face as the chainsaw cut through his spine.

After a couple of minutes, he stopped moving. I let the saw cut through him completely, since the key was apparently in his stomach. Just as he said, there was a ring with a key on it. I picked it up, barely able to hold back vomiting all over the place. I couldn't hear anything, the chainsaw was still revving in my ears.

"Holy shit Audrey!" Noah said as I approached. His voice was echoed and muffled, I was so lost at what just happened. Where had the other guy went?

I unlocked Noah's feet, trying to catch him as he fell to the ground. He grunted, his leg was cut pretty bad. I limped over to Brooke, unlocking her feet as well. She fell on her back, grunting as she hit the ground.

I fell to the ground, my side was hurting too bad. I had no idea how else I was going to get out of here.

"Audrey, come on.. We've gotta go." Brooke said, crouching at me.

"Go help Noah, I'll get the door open." I said, clenching my teeth. I tried to stand back up, nearly falling. I felt like one push to my right shoulder and I would rip in half. I picked up the chainsaw, limping towards the door. I sawed through the metal bar holding the door shut, breaking the blade of the chainsaw. After the door opened, I felt like I was going to pass out. I had to use Brooke and the wall to walk.

Noah limped beside us, he also helped me to walk. The whole place smelled awful, mostly like rotting meat. The double doors in front of us were locked, I tried the key and it actually worked. The doors opened and we headed through a narrow hallway.

"This hurts so fucking bad." I said. I knew it was pointing out the obvious, but I was rambling at this point. How in the hell was I going to recover from this?

"It's alright Audrey, you'll make it." Noah tried to assure me. His voice was shaky and terrified, I couldn't imagine what he was thinking. He had literally just watched me have a chainsaw fight with a guy. I had a lot of stupid dangerous stuff on my bucket list, but this wasn't one of them.

"Come on Audrey, just a little more." Brooke urged me. Having both of them help me wasn't the best, but it was better than collapsing everywhere. We went through some kind of boiler room, it was hotter than the others and felt more moist. Of course, I was sweating like hell so that might've had something to do with it. I felt like I wanted to pass out, but I tried to keep myself from it. They needed me in case anything else was waiting.

"Where are we even going?" I heard Brooke ask.

"I don't know, anywhere but here." Noah replied. He was freaking out, but trying to keep his cool. I could always tell when he was freaking out. Although it wasn't something that happened frequently.

I couldn't remember much of the journey to the steps, but we eventually got out of the basement.

"Hold on Audrey, I think we're getting somewhere." Noah said, adjusting my arm around his neck. He managed to help me walk while his leg was badly cut. I didn't complain, hell, I couldn't. I had already lost so much blood, I wasn't going to make it very far.

"Noah..." I said, every time I blinked it felt like the lights got darker and darker.

"It's alright Audrey." Brooke said. She tried to help me walk as well. We took a right down the hall and came to some kind of door with what looked like a giant scorpion on it. Noah tried pushing it, wary of what may come after. It opened and led to some kind of lobby, it was huge and had two sets of stairs leading to an upper floor on each side of a doorway with a statue in the room. There was a little sitting area to the left, and a table with a couch and two chairs. The table was a mess, it was weird of me to notice that when I was practically dying.

A huge guy kicked open two huge metal doors to our right as we were passing the table.

"Oh no.." Noah said, trying to rush us towards the stairs.

"Well well... There you are." The huge guy smiled, he was holding some kind of paint roller covered in barbed wire. It was huge, way bigger than your average paint roller.

Noah and Brooke rushed me up the steps, I wasn't able to make it much further so I pushed them forward.

"Go.." I said, pushing Noah.

"Audrey, no." Noah said, trying to pull me.

"Just go.. I'll slow him down." I said, turning to face the huge guy. He was at least 7 feet tall, 2 whole feet taller than me.

"Stay the hell away from them." I was groggy and there wasn't much I could do but look up at him.

"Aaaahhh, we got ourselves a hero! Well let me show you what a desirable hero like yourself deserves." he said. He reared his roller back and stuck the end in my stomach. He picked me up like that and I could feel the barbed wire cut me open as he hoisted me into the air. I could see my own blood pour down all over his arms. He threw me and I hit something before falling back to the ground floor.

Noah's POV

"Audrey!" I yelled, watching the guy throw her into the chandelier. I had no idea if she was dead, but Brooke pulled me through a door.

"We can't leave her." I was basically sobbing. She pulled me to what looked like some kind of catwalk, then we heard the door get kicked in.

"We playing hide and seek are we?" I heard the guy's country accent from where I was. All I could see was Audrey getting thrown like that, there was no way she could be dead. We ran down some kind of catwalk, Brooke was holding my hand.

"We can't just stand here and wait for him to find us." she said. We saw a guy in the hallway and started to run from him.

"Wait, I'm not bad. I promise." he said, his hair was sweaty and all over his forehead.

"My name is Josh.. You guys know Emma?" he asked.

"You know Emma? How?" Brooke asked him.

"I'll explain when we get back to the trailer. Come on." Josh insisted, jumping off the broken railing. I wasn't sure if I could do it due to my leg. I jumped down anyway and highly regretted it. I started to scream, but that guy covered my mouth.

Brooke came down and we went down a hallway, turned right and went to a hatch door through a broken wall. He pulled the hatch door open, letting us go first. I could feel all of my bones slowly freeze up as complete fear took over. Had I just lost my best friend to this fucking place?

He lead us through the hatch and moved a little bit of fencing to clear a way.

"This leads outside." he said, crawling through. We crawled through and he covered it back up, what kind of place were we in?

"That trailer right there. Emma is in there, she's okay." Josh said, moving a metal piece of tin out of the way so that we could crawl out.

My vision was blurry and I could barely hear right now, everything went muffled. I could see Brooke and Josh's mouths moving, but I couldn't hear what they were saying.


	4. Chapter 4

Josh's POV

I lead the two to the trailer, I slightly knocked on it.

"Emma, it's Josh." I said, hoping to god that the old lady wouldn't look through the windows.

She peeked through the window and opened the door.

"Oh my god, Brooke Noah.." she said, hugging both of her friends. The girl hugged her back but the guy was lost. I knew that look, I knew what it was like to be so lost you couldn't understand what was going on around you. I really dreaded finding out what caused it.

"Where did you find them?" Emma asked, helping Noah to sit down.

"In the hallway next to the broken stairs outside of the kitchen. Lucky enough, they ran into me in the hallway. I think someone was after them." I said, leaning against the closet. The trailer was nice, it had a bed in the left corner when you took a left through the door. The right had a booth at the end and the sink and counter. The fridge was across from the sink.

"Um... we didn't get there easy. It wasn't just the two of us.." Brooke explained, looking over at Noah. He had been reduced to tears at this point, whatever happened before I found them must've been bad.

"What do you mean? Brooke, what are you saying?" Emma said, I could tell she understood but didn't really want to accept what she meant.

"We were with Audrey.. I think she's... dead." Brooke said, moving her hair behind her ear. Emma just looked at the ground, putting her hands on face. I quickly went to comfort her, they must've been pretty close.

"She's not dead.. There's no way.." she said. I crouched down in front of her, unsure of what to even say. I wished there was more I could express, but there was just no way of doing that with her.

"I mean, we don't know for sure. She was in a fucking chainsaw fight with the guy from the party.. He sawed got her pretty bad.." Brooke explained. I could tell she wasn't as close as the others were, they were breaking down and she was reliving what happened.

"There's a chance she's not.." I said. The three of them looked at me, two of them through tear stricken eyes.

"She's tough.. I think you're right." Noah said, the first time I had even heard him talk.

"Yeah.. That and some other reasons." I said, looking at Emma.

"Thanks for trying to stay positive Josh.. But they barely got out of there, how are we going to find Jake and Will?" Emma wiped her eyes. I was about to say something when we heard a really loud knocking noise on the door.

"Girls, stay against the wall.. Noah you protect them." I whispered, dreading what was on the other side of that door. Emma and Brooke hugged against the wall at the end of the bed, holding each other close. Noah got on the bed, putting his hands on the wall near both of their heads. I wanted to make sure they got out of this, that's why I would keep all of the attention on me.

The knocking continued, it was loud and shook the trailer.

"No matter what, do not come out." I whispered, touching Emma's hand before walking to the door. I went to the door, it hit me in the face as I approached it. I knew it had at least busted my nose because I felt the warm blood rush down my lips. I looked up to see the mother, then I knew I was fucked.

"Come on boy." she said, grabbing me by my throat. Brooke ran out from the wall, it pissed me off because I told them not to move. She grabbed a knife and shoved it in the woman's shoulder, backing up as if she was freaked out afterwards. Thankfully, Emma and Noah stayed hidden.

"You little god damn whore bitch! What in the hell do you think you are fuckin doin?" she screamed, grabbing Brooke. Brooke screamed and I tried everything I could to get her off. The old hag back-handed me and I fell back into the wall. Emma's eyes were wide and terrified, Noah was hugging her close. I tried to tell her to stay quiet with just my looks, then stood up. My face was bleeding and I probably looked like even more shit than I did to begin with.

I used the wall to stand me up, my vision had been knocked a little blurry but I still tried to go for her. When I shook my head clear, I didn't see the old woman nor Brooke. Maybe they ran out? I was trying to think of any possible reason, there was no way that she got her.

I grabbed a knife from the counter, I knew better than to think that this was going to do any damage. But my main hopes was that it would get her off for even a second. I exited the trailer, looking both ways as if looking for a giant truck to run me over. I know that if any lights shone on me, I would look like a deer in headlights.

I ran to the door of the house, trying to push it open. It was locked, I should've known.

"Shit.." I said, looking through the board and barbed wire protected windows. I saw a trail of blood leading to the giant metal double doors. This situation went to shit real fast, why in the hell did she jump out?

I scurried back to the trailer, seeing someone approach the door. I closed the trailer door quietly, hearing the back door of the house shut. I ran to the door, wanting to comfort Emma some more.

"Where's Brooke?" she asked, I think she knew the answer when I shook my head. She closed her eyes for a second, things were just getting worse and harder for her. We could hear someone outside of the trailer, so we froze.

"God damn crazy ass woman.. Need a god damn smoke." the grump and raspy voice said from outside. We were safe for now, the guy had just come to sit on the steps and smoke. Hopefully he didn't get any ideas to come inside.

Marguerite's POV

I threw the girl down on the bed, watching as she scrambled to get off of the other side.

"Would you stop your damn fightin?" I yelled, getting fed up with her trying to reject us. We just wanted to be a family, I wanted to have her and her friend as my daughters.

"What in the hell do you want?" the girl asked, I started wondering if this fool was even worth the trouble.

"We're giving you a family god damnit.. Don't make me send you to my boy to learn that." I warned, she finally started settling down. She laid on the bed, staring at me like I was about to do something wrong.

I moved the tray in front of her, slamming her wrist onto the cuff and locking it.

"You stay right here. I'll have your dinner up in a moment." I said, smiling at her. I was right in her face, seeing if she wanted to try anything else.

"What in the fuck is wrong with you people!" the girl screamed from the bed. I used to get irritated when people would say this, until it became a broken record among the city population. If she didn't calm and quiet her ass down, then I was going to have to put my hands on the good for nothing bitch. I was giving her a home that she should've appreciated, but city bitches are always ungrateful.

I went down the steps, feeling a sharp pain going down my back.

"God damnit.. These god damn kids are going to be the death of me. My fuckin back." I complained, getting off the final step.

"You alright mama?" my son asked.

"Yeah Sawney, I'm alright.. Just gettin' too god damn old for this shit." I said, holding my back.

"Mama, uh... you got something in your shoulder." he said. I glanced behind my right shoulder, I had forgotten about that bitch's knife.

"Oh... thanks boy." I said, pulling it out. I let out a growl of pain as I pulled.

"You need help mama?" Sawney asked, starting to grab at the knife. I pulled it out and sliced him across the face.

"Would you stop asking me so many god damn question? I can do it my fuckin self boy!" I screamed at him. He was getting on my last nerve with all the questions, I hate questions. I get so sick and tired of people asking me things, so sick and tired.

"I'm sorry mama." Sawney cowered. I slapped him, now he was acting like a damn baby. This boy needs to man the hell up.

"Clean up that bloody fuckin mess boy.." I said, pointing the knife to the bloody puddle on the ground.

I caught a noise upstairs, I sprinted to the bottom of the steps to meet them halfway.

"Bring that boy to the damn kitchen Otis." I growled.

"God damnit Marguerite fine." he said, starting to go past me.

"Don't make me go after your ass cher." I said, grinning really big. I liked pissing Otis off, he always acted like he was big shit until he came face to face with me or Jack. He liked to bully my boys, so I liked to bully him. He sure as hell deserved it.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack's POV

As I was washing away the smears of dried blood off of my lenses, I heard a more than joyful cry of need from the upstairs portion. How could I of forgotten the trespassing whore who stuck her nose into family business from earlier? I grabbed my embedded axe out of my office table furniture and immediately stormed out the door. I loved my entrance usually, when my footsteps altar the room when my victims are struck with fear, I like to watch them prance around in panic as they try to avoid the sharp arrayed edge of my good ol' trusty axe!

Oh but this wasn't time for self-appreciation Jack, you had family business to attend to. The killing never got old to me, every day it was the same thing but this time, this whore. This no good nameless creten gathered my attention. The way her hair smelled, the scent of fear and desperation caught under my senses. This girl had to of been the one, but that no good, old boring bitch of a wife Marguerite was going to put a halt on anything fun I usually had in store for the recent visitors, ESPECIALLY the girls...

As I was walking up the stairs on the right side of the lobby room, my fuckin' wife decided to depart from the obnoxiously loud room where the whore was tied.

"Bitch, if you don't shut yer' god-damn cumsucker I am goin' to get ma' boy to show you how ta' act!" said my wife as I approached the entrance to the master bedroom.

"What the fuck is she belly achin' about now Marguerite?" I said as she had the tray in hand after slamming shut the door.

"Piece of city shit keeps on wailin' bout' some god-damn jockey-fuck named Jake." I liked this side of my wife, reminded me of the days when a bill never met completion upon payment, or when the god-damn house was well under water and I was boozing it my privacy, far too busy to care.

I started to chuckle at the fact that these kids we have taken were most likely from some high society group of liberals. I was thinking of all kinds of humorous ways I could really scare this bitch into thinking her varsity league boyfriend was in the 10lb. pot cooking over the open fire just across from where the family sat. Marguerite gave me a grin and reached her hand out to my face to consult me in my thoughts.

"Jack, Eveline says she missed you today, where were you-" I immediately struck her hand away from me. I knew what she was getting at, the affairs the secret seeings, her sister's delectable tight thick ass, I could NOT resist. Everyone within 50 miles loved the company of mother Firefly, but the woman gave me attention the way Marguerite used to, the way she never has as long as I can remember.

"Listen here bitch, my head is killin' me right now' I don't need ya' startin' yer' shit before dinner, which I think is in ya' best interest if ya' get back to checkin' on it." I said.

"You're a piece of fuckin' shit Jack, I'd wish you and that whore would rot in a fuckin' hole. I hate you, I hate you." she trailed off with more words as she glided down the stairs.

"Woman if you don't shut cha' god-damn mouth-" I watched as she threw the empty trays along the room and darted through the big metal doors to return to the kitchen. This feeling after these close encounters always made me joyous inside, I let out a small chuckle as my eyes went off the doors Marguerite went through. And now I was set on having a one on one with this fuckin' trespassing bitch.

Cole Pierre's POV

Well here goes, I am not apart of this family nor, would I like to endulge in the extremity of these situations. Yes, I have and do kill men, and do I like doing it? Hell yes, I am about 36 years old and I am about 6'3 and my weight is around 170lb. I have been referred to by the peers as Jeffrey Dahmer reincarnated because of my physical appearance. And of course side by side with my protege Ted Bundy. He's the original, I am a phony rip-off from what everyone says. So now that's out of the way, yes I am gay which leads me to my next little interesting section.

This guy was sitting next to me at the table with his head face down into the slop the old hag Marguerite batched up. The food was grotesque, it was un-appetizing but the food wasn't what I was interested in. This boy that the screaming girls from earlier referred to as "Jake". He was crisp brown with the right amount of tan pigment in his skin, it looked good enough to taste. His hair was well-oiled and sat back in style perfectly. His scent was fading due to the extreme mold and decaying corpse odor the house illuminated. But my nostril senses could kick in faster than most, I know this because I have been doing work Jeffrey Dahmer has made "cool" in earlier times, after all I am just a "poser" right? It sickens me with the disrespect this "family" gives me as Ted's lacky or his little dog.

I could take em' and kill them just as well as anyone under this roof, but I don't usually speak this aloud considering this family is very sensitive to most information and completely unreasonable if you do not cope with their way of living. So the teenager comes in, I do believe her real bio name is Alicia but the crazy hag calls her by Eveline hense the loss of her actual daughter once upon a time.

"Hello baby-girl, you look so hungry sweetie, here take a' seat at the table honey, dinner will be ready any minute now." Marguerite let on.

As my mind is still wandering this dark abyss of sexual desire I feel an almost animal like claw clench my right shoulder, "Ya' mind getting' yer' stupid yankee ass the fuck outta' my daughters seat mother fucka'?" She then throws me to my side without question, straight out of the chair, then the adorable teen sits where I once was.

"You wanna keep on lookin' at your pretty flower layin' on ma' table? Then take this faggot shit on somewhere else boy, cause I will happily bury you both in my flower bed." Marguerite then gets down closer almost nose to nose with me after finishing her threat, "But I guess you wouldn't want that huh'? Sides' why would I bury you with a full belly cher?" Next thing I know she's cackling laughter shriekingly louder and louder.

I couldn't of said anything at all to these people, I have seen insanity but these folks drive it out of the park. Ted wasn't in the room but I am even sure he couldn't negotiate his way out of this family room. Besides why waste time to just get stabbed over a chair. I didn't mind my seat was taken, I wanted out of this situation anyway, but not sounding needy like a victim. Marguerite went back to the kitchen to check on the boiling african meat in the bucket-like pan. I did mostly like them darker but this boy was the perfect complexion, I didn't want this moment to go to waste especially not due to Marguerite extreme threats for basically breathing. Next thing I know the family room doors are opening up and they drag in a semi-bloody carcus but it seemed like this one had a little life to him.

They were originally dragging him to the kitchen to lay on the counter but Marguerite snapped at the group, "Can't you stupid cocksuckers see I am making fuckin' dinner, go lay that piece of shit in the living room with that fuckin' skank."

The main subject holding the victim was what they referred to as a cousin to the family, Otis Driftwood. This man and his side of the family were known as the Fireflies. I was well-aware of this as I have history with the Firefly family. Usually a hideout here or there, not a favor too big.

I was never too busy as I was usually prowling nightclubs and bringing men into my condo on the sunny side of Santa Monica beach. Most of them loved the spot and would almost never want to leave, which they never did. I would usually want my victims forever by preserving my victims in iceotonic freezers, and use their skulls as ornaments after I spray painted them, they could of fooled any visitor. It's not like I had a resume in this kind of thing, who would be impressed? I am getting off topic here, this Jake character had my attention no doubt. I was fondling desires in my head and what I had planned to do to this man. So I immediately went for the first thing on my mind, I was going to act like I was going to take this man to the hag's husbands dissection room in basement to get him prepared better for maybe tomorrows course at dinner.

"Excuse me Marguerite, your husband asked a favor of-" I was immediately cut off by the loud irritated woman.

"Who the fuck gave you permission to speak out of turn?" I was so confused by this question as I have done nothing to anger this old witch. I was thinking of apologizing to her but thinking that'd make my situation worse I decided against it.

"Speak the fuck up city-boy!" I had to act fast with my words.

"Jack asked me to drag this man down to the basement if he never woke up so the incenerators could prove more worth of him." It was smooth, it was quick thinking but I found the woman coming through the kitchen entrance and to the side of the table where I was standing. She got in my face grinning, I could feel itching form on the back of my neck without her even touching me. My hands gained sweats, my head started a sharp aching for no reason, it was like this woman was examining me from the inside out. She then looked back into my eyes from her examination,

"Well betta' not keep em' waitin' boy." She then circled around the table running her hand along the Alicia girls shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

Jake's POV

All that was rushing through my head was endless visions of a tall man chasing me and my friends through this corpse infested madhouse maze, it would be one thing to another. But waking up proved no more solitude. I woke up immediately as I felt a man with soft hands grip my shoulder blades, and slime dislatched from the side of my face. What the fuck was that shit I was laying in, where were they taking me? All I could make out was a faded ceiling fan light dimly shading the room I was passed out in, the overwhelming smell of cooked flesh. I faintly saw what looked like to be a woman raising a meat-cleaver and slamming it against the counter bar rapidly as if she was cutting dinner right before preparation.

"W-w-what the fuck man..." as this man dragging me struggled to roll me out of the room and into the hallway. He had his hands under my armpits pulling backwards desperately dragging me out of the body-zoo they called a kitchen.

He dropped me on my back when we made it outside of the kitchen. He laid me down and walked forward a bit to shut the doors we exited from. This guy was really nerdy looking, quite ugly with a boney structure. I could still barely see straight, at first my thoughts were maybe this guy pays great bank to collect victims and torture them in hideouts like the one I was brought to, but no that immediately sunk out of mind as this asshole was trying to undo my pants to see my length.

"What the fucking shit man..." I was groggy as all could be, I could barely function. I was hit with some kind of drug that made me loopy as shit. As this fucker was trying to unzip my pants, I delivered a powerful knee with my left leg and sent the guy falling right above where my head lay. I tried to regain myself by crawling forward. The man was trying to regain himself as well as I could see I knocked him senseless it seemed.

"Wait, wait I'm trying to save you." The man begged as I got on my feet before him, running off in panic down the narrow hallway. The destructed wall in the middle of the hallway caught my eye for a second but I kept on with my pace.

I cut right in the hallway and was met by some big doors with some kind of horse emblem on the left-door.

"Come on!" I had no idea what the fuck I was doing so I did what was logical and planted both hands on the golden circle and turned it with all my strength. The blonde freak wasn't too far behind me as I finally got the doors to open. He was clinging on to the walls trying to hold himself from falling. "Waaait.." said the struggling man as I closed the big metal doors right in his face. Upon turning around I planted my back against the doors trying to quick think of what I could do to temporarily keep this prick on the other side and me over here trying to catch a quick breath.

There was some old cane laying against the cabinet beside the heavy doors. I grabbed it sticking it in the handles. And as soon as that was said and done I couldn't help but notice the damn cane was duct taped together tightly. And with that information I gathered I couldn't of been the only one with that idea.

It was over, at least for a little while. I thought immediately that fucking asshole beating on those big doors will get all the freaks in this place to come out of their holes and alerted. One of these pricks I wanted so badly to get my hands on was the one who brought us here in the first place. I finally had a moment to rest up for a bit, to regain my composure. So I sat in one of the king chairs in what looks like the houses main lobby.

I sighed in relief as the banging on the doors stopped, guess the freak finally got tired, maybe he can go rest up on that concussion I gave him. Thinking of what could be came all too fast, where the fuck was Brooke? And the rest of the party that was taken? I wouldn't sit on my ass and get the answers I wanted, I have to act and quickly. So trying to reassure myself that the eager rapist wasn't just playing some silent game on the other side of the door desperately waiting to hear the doors unlocking I was cautious.

I needed something to defend myself, so I slid the cane out of the door socket and armed myself with weilding it arched behind me with my right hand as I opened one of the doors with my left. It wasn't worth it, opening these doors, I should carry on through out this house. Whatever I was looking for wasn't back at that fucking cannibal kitchen. This place just gets worse, it seemed like a rotten onion with the layers.

I look around trying to figure out the area, so I ran to the door with what seemed to have three dog heads in them, only part I couldn't figure out was this wasn't some decorative piece. This was a constructed piece of importance as I was pushing with all my might at the door it wasn't budging. I looked to the left quickly to see a swampy backyard with a lit-up trailer sitting there. My heart lit up just thinking about getting out of this smelly, damp corpse scented shitty house. The barbed wire surrounding the window caught my eye quickly, why the fuck would anyone do this? The house resembled a condemned prison, as far as I was concerned this was worse. Brooke and the others came first, no exceptions.

I was never good with confronting problems without my buddies backing me up head on, or at least some advice to soothe the situation. No I was alone and I was possibly going to die that way as well.

My heart sunk when I saw a man just standing to the left of my view of the trailer and what it looked like, he was enjoying a smoke. It rung to me that these crazy fucking lunatics can spill blood all over the place but a little ciggarette smoke would be a burden? Yeah these people were nuts, I couldn't really tell who the man was. He wore a cap on his head, and it looked like smeared white paint was rubbed off recently. Was this guy some kind of professional clown actor? That would be the best part, getting brutalized by this fucking guy if he caught up to me. He wasn't too big, not like that asshole in the yellow button-up, this guy didn't look too maniacal, which came at a surprise. He was finishing his smoke alone, next thing he takes a final puff and flicks it into one of the puddles creviced in the backyard. I slowly duck down under the window, instantly regretting I didn't get into position behind where the door would swing open and hide me.

"Fuck..." I let out hoping to man didn't catch me under the window as he's pounding on the door.

"Carson, you little son-of-a-bitch, open this god-damn door fuckface!" I didn't know what to do, I didn't know if he spotted me and immediately thought it was a family member, whoever Carson was.

"Oh! Jokes on the mutha-fuckin' clown ha ha ha. I went out for a smoke, not fuckin' retirement you little shit now open the god-damn door..." I froze as these threats flew by me, hoping it wouldn't alert someone to fly into the room I was in, considering I took my defense out of the door handle.

"Put your little fuckin' doggy dick in the door so I can come in, I know you're listening bitch, I saw you lookin' through the window fucker!" The man tried to slide his eyes through the glass and spot my figure crouched below the window. But to no avail he gave and walked away and off of the back porch.

"Alrighty, I got my ways bitch, you just wait..." His voice trailed off as he was finding another way into the house.

Which meant I had to go NOW. I could not waste anymore time sitting here in this area. They were coming for me now, as I was hoping maybe my abductor who was trying to drag me earlier took a heated spill with that crazy fucking family, is getting a proper punishment for the slip up of letting me go. One less crazy-fuck I was going to run into. I scrambled out of my thoughts and raced upstairs. There were two doors, one of them had some kind of evil logo represented on the solid door, and the other didn't. I hoped for the best and fled through the normal white framed door.


	7. Chapter 7

Carson's POV

I stepped outside of my room, yawning. I had just woken up from my evening nap my mom wanted me to take at 7 in the evening. If I didn't wake up at 9 exactly, then she would come up and wake me. I didn't want her to be angry with me so I rushed out of my room. I was wearing my favorite pajama pants with no shirt, the scar on my stomach from that game earlier was taking forever to heal.

I opened the door to the lobby of the house, scratching my head. I looked down the steps, hopping over the rail. I grabbed my chips from the table, they had been left there from the previous night. I was wishing that stupid bitch hadn't left the kitchen, but I knew I'd find her eventually. There wasn't many places to hide in this place, not for the rats anyway. I smiled at the thought, laughing a bit.

"Hey mama." I said, closing the kitchen door behind me.

"Hey Carson." mama said, wiping the counter. She always cleaned after dinner, I saw Pierre sitting at the table.

"Hey homo." I laughed, patting him on the shoulder. The crunching of the chips in my teeth soothed me.

"Hello Carson." Cole said. He looked to be in a little bit of pain, so I laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting down in the chair to his left.

"Nothing." he said, still keeping his chest poked out. I hated the way he sat, like he was better than all of us. It really pissed me off really bad. I almost wanted to freak out until mama did it for me.

"Bullshit nothing happened! You dumb gay faggot son of a bitch! You let that god damn boy go is what you did." she screamed. I could feel Cole stiffen as my mom started yelling. I always got nervous when her or daddy got mad, they always started freaking out and would possibly hurt me. I got hurt more times than I could remember when daddy was mad.

He didn't talk back which was a smart move.

"Why you tryin to lie for, you stupid son of a bitch?" mama threw a plate and hit Cole in the head with it. It didn't break until it hit the ground, then it broke in half. He just put his hand to his head where the plate hit.

"Are you gonna fucking answer me?" my mom asked.

"I was bringing him down into the basement and he was able to overpower me. He tricked me, I thought he was still out of it." Cole explained. There was a moment of silence, I just kept looking at Pierre. My mom and me were both giving him cold dead stares, I imagine he tensed up.

Mama picked him up and slammed him on the table, grabbing a knife and shoving it through his forearm. He screamed in pain, his mouth was so huge so I imagined what kind of dick he sucked. It made me laugh a little, until mama noticed I was laughing.

"What's so god damn funny boy?" mama asked, I couldn't answer. I was so frightened of mama and daddy when they got mad at me. Why am I so stupid? Why? Why do I always have to piss off my mama and daddy? I'm such a fuck up.

"Better stop that god damn laughing, lyin' isn't funny." mama said in my face. I nodded my head, tears formed in my eyes. I was so angry at myself right now, I wished mama would just hurt me. I definitely deserved it.

Pierre had his hand on the handle of the knife, starting a failed attempt at pulling the knife out. I was too upset to care about this guy right now, so I got up and stormed through the doors.

"Useless piece of shit." I heard my mom say from the kitchen. I agreed with her one hundred percent, I was a useless piece of shit. I ran upstairs and into my room, pushing over the chair and heading to my lamp. I hit the little red button on the side and watched as the ladder dropped down.

I climbed the ladder, still holding the lamp in my hand. I pressed the button again as soon as I got up to the attic. I sat with my arms around my knees and cried, why was I always such a fuck up?

Josh's POV

I had spent a lot of time consoling Emma over her friends, more time than I probably should have. But I knew it was suicide going into that house right now. Everybody was in there, so I was definitely getting caught. Whatever time it was right now, was the same time they always got riled up.

"Things calmed down yet?" I asked Noah. I had him on watch, he seemed like the appropriate one to put there right now.

"I haven't seen anyone walk by that window in awhile." he replied, still staring. I know right now he wanted to bust in there and find his friends, but that was every survivor's dream. When I first showed up here, that was exactly what I wanted to do. I wanted to find Sitara and Trey, then we would get the hell out of there. But that was the complete opposite, instead I got attacked by the very girl I went there to save. She had attacked me with a chainsaw, I still to this day don't know how I got up the guts to shoot her.

"We're not getting out of here, are we?" Emma asked, the first time she'd spoken in at least two hours.

"I'm gonna do everything I can to get you guys out of here." I said, I'd been a broken record since they showed up. I really didn't know any other way to answer that question.

"I see someone." Noah said, putting the curtain back. I waved him over to the bed, trading places with him.

"We gotta get the hell out of here." I said. I grabbed Emma's hand, pulling her to the door.

"You guys have got to run, okay?" I said, handing Noah the gun. He took it, holding it nervously. I was scared that he was going to accidently pull the trigger. The window on the door broke and a hand grabbed my head, pulling me backwards. It felt like the broken glass was sawing slowly through my neck.

"Shoot!" I heard Emma inside the trailer while I saw the guy that wanted to be my dad so bad. His strong grip was one thing I could never get out of. I heard two gunshots, one hit Jack in the face and he let me go. The back of my neck was bleeding, I could tell by the blood on the door.

"Holy shit!" Noah said.

"Like I said, run!" I said, pushing the door open. I was grabbed by Jack, watching as Noah and Emma ran towards the old house. I don't know where else they would've gone, so that was pretty much their only path.

I tried to fight him off, but he turned me around and headbutted me. I knew that probably either broke or busted my nose, I got that a lot in this house. No matter what, I never left a fight unscathed.

"Come on boy, don't you fight me Joshua." he said, raising his shovel in the air. I managed to roll out of the way and crawl as the shovel crashed into the ground. I put my hands in the mud and started running for the house, I definitely wasn't going to lead him right to them.

"I thought you learned last time, seems like you need more time in the hive." he said, grabbing my foot. I kicked and tried to grab on to whatever I could, but nothing was doing me any good. The steps were painfully striking my ribs as I was dragged up them. I grabbed onto the railing at the top of the steps, pissing him off.

"Now god damnit boy." he said, grabbing me by my face. His face was bloody and marked, he must've already been in a fight tonight. Of course, he was in a fight with someone every night. He headbutted me again, knocking me down the stairs.

I was dazed but took this opportunity to get away, I couldn't let him drag me back into that house, I was not living that nightmare again. It was still in the back of my mind, even though I could barely remember much that happened in it. Either way the fear was still there even if the memory wasn't.

I ran for the old house, the gate was locked so I had to climb over it. He had stopped chasing me, which meant it was probably the mother's turn. She owned the old house while he stalked the basement. They all stalked the house itself, but they had their own privacy in certain places. I ran as fast as I could, falling to my knees at the door. I turned the knob, pushing the door open and crawling inside.

I was breathing quick and heavy, this was so fucking painful. I touched my hand to my face, seeing my bloody hand. Just a quick glance down at my shirt would tell you that my nose was either broken or gone. Probably both in this house, I was in so much pain though. I pretty much got myself used to it, it happens always in this place.

I looked around, wondering which path they may have taken.

"You little trespassing bastards are going to pay for this." I heard Marguerite yell. My heart dropped as I began to run through the door to the right. The place had hives everywhere, hives previously destroyed from past visitors to the Riggs' residence.

I crawled beneath the fireplace, sitting in the little grayish hall. They were bound to be here, as long as I didn't give them up they would be just fine.

I heard her footsteps and then saw her feet, she stood right at the fireplace. I held my breath, not letting out a single bit of air until she went through the door to the right of the fireplace. I looked down the hall, staring at the door. I crawled through, hoping she wouldn't hear me when I tried to speak to them. The last thing I needed was them thinking I was someone else. If Noah reacted like he did with Jack, which almost got me in the head as well, then I would be dead for sure. I slightly knocked on the door, wincing as I waited to hear if she came back.

"It's Josh.. You guys in here?" I asked, but nobody answered. This worried me a bit, maybe they hid somewhere else. This was the hardest part about surviving with a group, you never knew where they were and had no way to find out. That was also the hardest part about finding her friends, they could've been anywhere if they were even here.

I crawled back up the hallway, waiting to peek out after I heard nobody was around. I crawled out from the fireplace, leaving drops of blood on the floor. This was possibly going to cost me, chances were that was how they were going to find me.

I opened the door that she went through, seeing her stand with her head up and her lantern held in front of her. I froze, scared she was going to see me. Her back was to me, but with this woman anything was possible. Same thing with her husband, this was one hell of a couple. She was mumbling and growling as her head was held high. So I took that chance to get the hell out of there, I went away from the door. I went back through the first door, staring at the little hole in the floor. I jumped down, hearing a door open as I crouched into the crawlspace.

"I heard that!" she yelled, swinging her lantern everywhere. Instead of staying and waiting for her to catch me, I continued through the crawlspace. I spotted them at the end, putting my hands up to assure them it was me. Relief struck all of us as I sat down against the wall across from Noah and Emma.

"She's right out there man, holy shit." Noah said, I could tell he was on the verge of freaking out.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine.. Just try to get some rest." I said, wiping some more blood from my face.

This was where we were going to be for the next little bit, at least unless she ends up finding us. Noah and Emma sat close together across from me, I leaned my head back to get some rest.


	8. Chapter 8

Cole Pierre's POV Part 2.

I felt ridiculous, judged, and embarassed walking away from the acquaintances I was presumed to be afraid of. I didn't want to be here, this was all Ted's big idea to come here and try to strike a deal with that fucking worthless gas station clown Spaulding. The clown was as even more unreasonable as the family that inhabited this forsaken house, unless Spaulding's deal came up more benefitial.

I soon approached the big metal doors where my victim, the flourecent stud that slipped through my grasp escaped. I turn the big golden circular door lock and push with very much force. I walk straight in to an occupied space where the family's bad seed and the man he presumed as to be his uncle, Spaulding.

"Oh not this fuckin' idiot..." said the creten wearing the LCS hoodie, smelling of gasoline, sweat, and a hint of a sweet eroma of dumpster filth.

"Ha, yeah don't play fuckin' pot an' kettle ya' stupid fuck cause ya' ain't no smarter or any fuckin' useful then that blonde, lanky lil' bastard." The clown stated after the kid's comment towards me. The thought that I actually had someone to cover my side in this place, atleast until the sun rose over the tree infested hills of this swampy hallow. I have always liked Spaulding, as some sort of fatherly figure or maybe so, a little weekend call from time to time.

But I know Spaulding would never settle for the likes of me as homophobic as this family is, they're all just a bunch of ignorant confederates.

"Ay' yoo hoo, stupid fuck? Get yer' god-damn head out of your wet thoughts of boo-hoo Bundy and answer the fuckin' man..." My thoughts scrambled aside as my gaze went toward the two men sitting in the lounge chairs.

"Yes?" I said after my attention was caught.

"Ha, ha, all fuckin' proper an' shit "yes". The pale faced, bearded man started chuckling after his comment.

"I'll ask ya' one more god-damn time and I will ask this twice cause' I am in a good ass mood... Have. You. Seen. Those. FUCKING. Escapists?!" Spaulding quickly asked his question with grimiss and impatience.

"N-n-no I have not, I was on my way to look for them the best I could." Spaulding then gave me a scolding look and turned away, turning his beer toward his mouth to take another gulp of his alcoholic beverage.

"Welp, c'mon boy. We betta' start lookin' for these fuckers before sun up. Your momma' and daddy ain't gonna want them lil' bastards runnin' around when the light is upon us." I knew what Spaulding meant by this, the light was basically this families least valued addition among their worth. If they could see where they're going with the sun up, then trails to escape the woods surrounding the house would be easier to come across. I know this because the doors will slam shut and lock, making sure no victims prowling the inside of this insanitarium can leave the household. At least not until the boy's parents see fit to have time to deal with these abductees.

I for one was hoping that Ted would show up more sooner than later seeing as these doors will lock down and I will have to spend my morning and the remainder of my day in these walls, risking my life big time with people who would rather see me in pieces than breathing.

Brooke's POV

It was almost sun up, I could see vaguely through the boards holding the window together on the second floor of the moldy ridden room I was tied in. When was this going to end? I wonder if all of my friends have made it out of this madhouse and are alerting the sheriff right now. I could think all of those things were actually happening or maybe a nice try in effort at trying to have hope through all this madness.

The really tall man seemed to like me very well, he made this man he referred to as his son give me the remainder of the potato chips in his bag seeing as the tall man understood his wive's cooking was complete and utter shit.

This man was ugly, really anti-modern looking. He smelled of ash, burning flesh, sweat and unwashed linen. I have seen this man wear the same yellow shirt for days on end now. I was interrupted in my thoughts to hear the lock on the other side of the pale white door being cranked and twisted.

In my mind I knew it was a little wrong to wish it were any of my friends and not any of those crazy white trash heathens. Maybe I could persuade the old man to let me go if I just keep my mouth shut perhaps. As I tightened up my muscles to dreadfully see who was opening the door, it was neither of whom I expected.

It was that fucking old lady with a good 2 gallon pot on a rusted out service tray. The lady then shuts the door behind her, then turns to face me with a sinister grin on her face.

"Ya' likin' yer' stay here cher?" She walks closer to the bed with the tray in hand.

"Mmm smells like it's gonna be good honey." She chuckled under her breath as she set down the meal in the wooden pallet mechanically connected to this wretched bed I was restrained to.

"Now I don't wanna get mad befor' ya' taste this dish, but I know ya' schemin' like the rest of your friends in them fancy shoes... You outta' tell me where I can find em'. They're probably starvin'." I didn't buy it for a second, this woman and her family wanted to kill my friends and do God knows what with their remains.

"...Fuck you..." I let out in a panicked whisper, my eyes gaining height as they widened when the woman got closer with that devilish smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Marguerite's POV

Oh this bitch was so fucking full of herself, she among many others have always said the same old tired begger shit. I was expecting her to offer some kind of deal after the disrespectful insult. I couldn't hold away from what was in store for this city slut.

All I can see in her future is misery and nothing but pain I wish upon this heathen, she stuck her nose where it didn't belong, she tried to attempt to take away anything I hold value for in this house. My girls, my babies, my everything and probably trying to plot against Jack's mind by offering her disgusting body to my husband, no no, I was not having this.

My sister has learned time after time to not fuck with me but this bitch resembles the spawn of the very thing my sister is and always will be, a no good fucking homewrecker.

I could hear Eveline's sweet voice ring throughout my senses, the sweet little baby was singing. She was singing for her mommy, the way my other piece of shit kids have never, Eveline makes me so proud to call myself her mother.

"Maybe after the meal ya' won't have ta' wait on ma' husband ta' come and take ya' to that fuckin' office and fuck your filthy-ass, cuz' I can do it twice as fast." I pulled out my knife wanting to penetrate her rotten slit with it, until I remembered what the purpose of this visit was.

"Oh shucks honey, I'm sorry I bout' forgot to give ya' what I came up here for'."

Brooke's POV Pt. 2

Suddenly the old sagged out witch got closer, her breath was about to kill me. Her overall smell was a mix of some sweet expired vintage perfume, like scent mixed with something like chemicals, I couldn't put my finger on it. It was a much more pleasance than the old man breathing heavily on me. But this lady had the hammer of judgement to my life or even my actions after this point.

"Go ahead and open tha' pot girl, ya' know yer' ass DOES have one hand free huh? But cha' go ahead and hit me, see where that will gethcha'!" The smile I have been looking at for the past 10 minutes was still painted on her face. I didn't want to take the seal off this fucking pot, God knows what I would catch just breathing in the fumes.

"No" I said in a shaken manner, I tried to be polite with this fucking freak, just for my own sake. She wasn't budging, she was still in my face, I couldn't look her in the face. It was traumatic enough being here in this grand awarded vacation extravoganza, why don't I try to push my luck while I'm this far?

The old woman was growing impatience with my intolerable behavior, and quite frankly I've been showing attitude this far because I am sick of being in this fucking bed for this long, playing games. I'll show them who they're fucking with as soon as I am free from this damn restraint they call a bed.

As I was finishing my thought thus far the old woman bashed the pallet tray with both of her hands, "BITCH I HAVE ABOUT HAD WITH THIS WAITIN' GAME YER' TRYIN' TO SLIDE WITH, IT MAY WORK ON JACK MOTHER-FUCKER, BUT IT AIN'T GONNA SLIDE WITH ME, YA' HEAR?" Her voice echoed thunder through the crevices of the walls, she was trecherously loud.

"Okay, okay..." I said my voice cracking through the urge I put to refrain from crying and having a meltdown. This entire trip was Hell, the way my friends were possibly incarcinated by these people and who knows what, being done to them.

Will's POV

It was red, the color red was all that I was fond of at the moment, trying to gain my senses. I had a struggle trying to lift my head up to realize I was strapped down on a gurney, my hands were hogtied to the railing pieces on the sides of the portible hospital bed. I had no fucking idea what happened, what was happening or what will happen to me the longer I lay here. C'mon I couldn't lie here like some damn dog waiting to die.

"Jaaaake! Emma!?" I screamed with everything my lungs had left in my power. I think that I fucked up big time by screaming because I had assumptions coming from the slamming of some rusty mechanical door coming from the darkness upstairs where the hanging hooks met.

I heard low volume almost inaudible chuckling come from the shadows. It was deep and burrowed, definitely not in my favor. My eyes started to form tears when I knew this was most likely my end.

"Howdy neighba'!" This fucking man with the yellow button up and glasses resembled my grandfather, walked in the cell arena I was held in.

"Hey man, listen I come from a very wealthy fam-" I was cut off by him grabbing my face and writing on my neck with a sharpie, marking my neck all the way up past my ears to the back of my neck. Then connecting the marker to the top of my forehead.

"W-what the fuck man.. STOP what..." His grip was so cold and vise, it was like clamps were pushing my cheeks into my fucking teeth, it hurt so bad. I struggled to breath as soon as he let go, it wasn't his grip, I was having a fucking panic attack.

"Oh boy, straighten up will ya' I ain't even got to tha' fun part yet. Ha, ha..." He went outside of the gated door to what I heard as footsteps skimming back upstairs. At this point I was almost at a full breakdown, I thought of my mother and father and how happy they'd be if I ended up winning my team that state championship for Washington High.

I could atleast look back on the moments I had with my friends and family, and have enough time to ask God for forgiveness for what I have done to so many kids I pushed around and bullied. Most of all, I thought of Emma...

Jack's POV Pt. 2

I was grabbing the right scalpel for this thick skinned piggy. The fuckin' pussy almost started crying and I ain't even touched the little fucker.

I was in a rush to get back down there seeing as how good help is hard to find around here anymore, these little vermin were runnin' everywhere in the damn house. It was no wonder there were never easy days off.

Ah, there it was, the good ol' trusty 13 inch bowie. I haven't seen this thing since my days in the mud, it would definitely fit to the occasion. I walked back to the judgement dome and locked the cell behind me making sure if any of those fancy pants wearing motherfuckers slip their way down here they can have a front row seat and that only.

And there it was as clear as day, the fucking boy was wetting himself.

"You piece ah' fuckin' shit, Ima' make cleanin' rags outta what's left of ya' and make your stupid fuckin' buddies clean the mess ya' made." The boy's eyes got big, I knew what this fuckin' meant. He was gonna pull and twist around, shit himself, and make a damn fool of himself.

"You touch them you crazy fucking lunatic, it will take more than this rope to hold me down you piece of fucking trailer shit!" This motherfucker had a silver tongue alright, it was a good thing I had a vast collection of those. I was gonna cut this sorry sack of shit's head off no doubt.

"Tell me something your God has done for ya' tonight boy, sides give you all that fuckin' bullshit courage to talk to me like that." He went silent, he had no names to think of on his way out, no... No one gave a fuck about this boy, which was a little bit of a dissapointment.

"If you ain't gotta use for yer' mouth boy, I don't see why it shouldn't go first." I then propped the bowie knife clenched against his teeth, he shut his mouth directly, his eyes lifting up in panic. I loved seeing that in motherfuckers I mutilate. I looked him directly in the eyes, the blood from his lips being split by the serrated blade was splattering on my lenses, spitting red all over my teeth as I was over him with a grin delivering this blade into the back of his throat.

"Awe, don't be makin' a fuss, I need as much of your face as I can get, my boy's gotta wear ya' when I'm done." I added slight power into my knife wielded hand and broke his front teeth with the bladed blow, and the knife went all the way past his throat and out of his head. His grip was loosely fading off as his eyes were glassing over.

Finally this shit was done, his bite was fucking strong. He managed to get one hand free, hence why the fucker probably had hope he was gonna get outta' this prediciment he found himself in. That dumb as shit fuckin' no good son of mine was in charge of tying this piece of shit so I could get to work more efficiently, he had his beat down coming to him no doubt.

No, all that was left was calling down my boy Tommy to gut, cut and prep this dead weight and get him souped up for Marguerite and let her do the rest.

"Tommy get yer' ass down here boy!" Tommy obliged by standing in the frame of my double doors that were wide open.

"Get this pig ready, Marguerite has something special planned for em' so be precise boy. Oh and treat ya' self with that face if ya' want it." He nodded at me and I went upstairs to seek further work, grabbing my axe and look for those loose fuckin' vermin inside my god-damn house.


	10. Chapter 10

Carson's POV

I was getting really eager to be able to get out of this room and join daddy in the hunt and all but my mom said I wasn't allowed to leave the room until she had the kitchen cleaned. I was watching some livestreams on my phone while I was waiting on some installations to complete.

Man I was fucking bored, Sawney didn't really understand computers nor' did anyone else in my family. I could outsmart Baby making her look really stupid, but I loved her and I learned to not really tease her much since daddy taught me to treat ladies better with more respect.

This livestream I was tuned into was some kind of WWE match, two bitches fighting in the middle of some fucking square mat, it was actually kind of stupid but it was Becky Lynch vs Charolette Flair, wonder what that'd be like if they were here.

Part of me felt like the red headed bitch would put up a hell of a fight, but I mean they do call her the lil' ass licker or the kicker, ha, I am not sure really. I would like to get her down here sometime maybe if I had the opportunity to get my hands on her.

I bet that black girl with the violet hair would be the last person she'd call. Maybe I should work towards that kind of goal. Momma and daddy ain't ever met anyone famous before. Suddenly I hear a girl scream her head damn near off completely, when I ran to the door, remembering it was locked. It sounded like daddy found one of them bitches.

"Oh come here honey, it won't hurt I promise..." I wanted to be on the other side of this door so bad.

"YOU BETTER RUN BITCH HA HA DADS GONNA' GET CHA'!" I said as I started bashing on the door with my hands, laughing hysterically. I couldn't join in but hearing it was sure as shit worth it.

My excitement simmered down some when the screams were fading away down the hall.

"Oh man..." Well I went back to sit on my bed. Otis made fun of me usually, saying I need a grown man's room or better yet, move the fuck out. I often wonder who the fuck is he to tell me I need to move out, he still lives with his fucking momma'. I would organize my room some, I mean I ain't no kid or nothin' I am a man, if daddy wasn't around he'd put me in charge.

Well, anyway, I sat down and started thinking of this beautiful girl I've been more or less attached to for quite awhile, her name was Desiree. She has sweet lips from the look of it when she talks, the kind of pretty face I'd just like to cum all over.

She has soft lushious hair, I've gotten close enough from time to time to get a wiff of it. It smelled of raspberries and apples of some kind. Her scent was about right, she had a sweet coated candy kind of smell to her, like cherries.

I wanted this fucking girl so bad, I wanted more than anything in this world to put my big ass spoon inside of her, and finally break the girl the way she needed it, the way that little scrawny, toothpick dick puppy boy she dated couldn't do.

They both run some stupid ass network collaberation on Youtube I reckon'. It was all shits and giggles, the girl needed a taste of what it was like to REALLY live. To be at the peak of your core, not sit in some one way apartment waiting to die. I'd never let her die, I would grace the gift inside of her if I had the chance, beauty like that shouldn't die, it only prospers.

I hide my journal away from my family, as much as it hurts to hide something from the ones I love it was my only privacy where I could really open up and reveal my deepest desires.

I fall off my bed and plummet onto my knees and arch under my bed with my fork under my mattress. I propped the nails up and pulled the board away the dusty hollow of a hole beneath my bed and pull out my scratched up book, blowing off the excess dust.

I pat myself down to reveal my trusty pen but to no avail. I started freaking out, my OCD was kicking in full motion, I did not like this shit, I always knew where everything was. Where the fuck was my favorite pen!? Oh no I remembered. I left it in the god-damn mess hall downstairs when I went to grab an energy drink.

"God-damn it!" I slung the journal across the room, knowing I have been outsmarted by my forgetfulness. I would never forgive myself. I balled up on my bed and started weeping.

Noah's POV

My eyes started opening, how long had we been down in this hole? Surprisingly we hadn't been caught by that crazy old lady from earlier. I had dreamed of being out of this place, it was relieving to see the outside world even if it was just a dream. I missed being out there, I missed my parents and spending time with my friends.

"You awake?" I heard Josh asked. Emma was leaning on my shoulder, she shifted when I moved a bit.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go outside and have a look around." I said, watching as Emma picked her head up.

"You shouldn't... It's dangerous Noah." Emma said, touching my arm. She knew exactly what I wanted to do. I wanted to look for Audrey and see if I could get her out of that house. I'm sick of seeming so useless to everyone, like one big burden that someone has to save.

"I'll go back in and look for everyone soon." Josh said, trying to assure me.

"I just wanna go outside and have a look around.. I won't go into that hellhole. I just wanna get my bearings." I said, starting to crawl away from them.

"I'll come with you." Emma said.

"No, you guys should stay here. If one person goes it's safer. I can hide easier." I said, stopping and turning to look at her. Josh just nodded his head, letting me go.

"Be careful Noah.. Please." Emma said, sitting back down. This crawlspace wasn't the most comfortable place, but it seemed safer than the trailer since it wasn't in the middle of the yard. I crawled past the stuff that was thrown down here.

I raised my head slowly, trying to see if anyone was in here. It was quiet besides some silent humming from distant bugs. I crawled out of the hole, looking around. There were candles that lit the place up relatively well. There was also a giant water-filled hole all along the middle of the room. The only thing that led to the other part of the room was a little wooden bridge to the very right of the hole. It was right in front of where I was standing.

The place still had a sick smell to it, kind of like honey mixed with some kind of sour and bitter smell. The air had some kind of bitter taste as well, which was different from the house.

I heard some cracking and hid behind the box to my left, but after a little bit I was able to convince myself it was just the building settling. I scurried across the little bridge, not highly trusting of it. When I opened the door, I was hit with the smell of fresh air. It was relieving but weird at the same time.

I saw a little light shining near the trailer. At first I thought it was the old lady until I realized it was a flashlight.

"Oh my god... Is that help?" I asked myself. I ran across the loose bridge, running to the gate. I tried to push it open but it was locked.

"Damn it.." I said, pushing on the gate again as if it would do any good. I looked to the side nervously, I was going to have to climb around it. I was able to do it slightly fast, turning out much better than I expected.

When I got to the other side, the light shone on me.

"Officer.." I said, my voice weak but excited. There was a fucking cop, we were going to be saved.

"Hey... hey.. calm down son." the officer said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You've gotta help us.." I begged, looking back towards the house I just came from.

"What are you doing here son?" he asked, shining his light in my face. I squinted my eyes, the light was much brighter than I was used to. We had stayed in that candle lit hellhole for a long time.

"They brought us here.. Please.. My best friend is in there and she's hurt really bad." I said.

"I'm gonna need you to come with me son.." the officer said, putting his hand on my back.

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"I mean, I need you to come with me.." the officer said, getting more loud.

"But what about my friends?" I asked.

"We'll check it out once you get back to the station." he finished. Is he serious? He's just going to leave?

"Two of my friends are right in that building, can we at least get them first?" I asked. The officer thought for a moment.

"I'm not allowed to go inside, sir.. This is private property. Which is why we are going to have that discussion later at the station." he said, pushing me forward lightly. Maybe if I just do what this officer wants then we can get this place shut the hell down.

"Okay.. fine.." I said, walking past the little fencing. I could see a little boat, some kind of raft that this officer used to get here.

I glanced up and saw Josh peeking over the railing of the loose bridge, he smiled a bit from what I could see. He was happy I was getting out of this situation, but I wasn't. I felt like I was leaving Audrey behind and I hated it.

"On the way back... you can explain to me why exactly you were on this property." the officer said, letting me get on the raft first.

"Alright, it's a little foggy.. But I guess I can try to remember it." I said, sitting down on the little seat. It was pretty small for a boat, so it seemed like a raft even though it had a motor. I was just thankful to get out of here, even though I knew I wouldn't leave Audrey for long. I tried to memorize the whole ride so that I knew how to get back.


	11. Chapter 11

Audrey's POV

I awoke in a room with loud eerie music echoing off the walls. The music sounded really old, it was so irritating and shrill in my ears. I still felt a sharp sting in my side whenever I tried to move, so I just stayed still until I could get through the situation. The music didn't take long to start driving me crazy, the bass was boosted like hell so the words in each song could barely be heard.

Wherever I was, it was pitch black. I couldn't see a thing and couldn't hear anything but the music. I was pretty sure I was in the room alone, but I had no idea. There was a different sound that started to my left, it sounded like some kind of furnace or something. I heard screaming and crying afterwards, so I started fighting my restraints the best I could.

I heard some laughter from outside of the door and the lights came on. I could finally see where I was, but after I did I immediately wished the lights had stayed off. This place looked like some kind of morgue or something. Some kind of black and shiny slime was on the walls.

The door bursted open, the really large guy from before came inside. He seemed to be saying something but I couldn't hear him due to the music. My side hurt like hell, suddenly the pain was more stress than it was before. Maybe the movement had irritated it, sending a shockwave of pain. Maybe it was just the stress, but the pain was a bit more than I could handle.

He walked beside me, his yellow button up was splattered with blood. Half of it was probably mine for all I knew. He grabbed my face, his strength nearly broke my jaw as he turned my head from side to side. His grip was strong, feeling like he was going to shatter every bone in my face if he held any tighter.

He put his other hand to my mouth, opening my mouth wider than I was used to. I had no idea what he was doing, but it hurt. He finally let go of my face, making me cough, which hurt my side like hell. What in the hell was he doing?

He laughed loudly and mumbled something as he walked out of the door.

"I'll be right back..." he yelled, the first thing I could actually hear him saying. I coughed more, the metallic taste of blood from his fingers was still in my mouth. Before long, the large man stepped back inside with a man on his shoulder. I wasn't sure who the guy was, but he was still alive.

When the guy started to yell, I realized he didn't have any teeth. He was looking right at me and screaming, the fear soared in me much more now than before. Was he planning on doing this shit to me too?

I struggled with whatever was holding me down, trying to get myself loose. I was tied to some kind of stretcher, there was one white bag with what looked like some kind of body in it hanging from the ceiling. Another was laying on a different stretcher at my feet. I glanced back to see what the guy was doing, and I wish I'd never looked in that direction. I heard the guy still yelling and screaming, but he was being shoved into some kind of cabinet.

I think they were called cold chambers or something, but either way I don't think they belong in a fucking basement. As he got the guy's head in there, he held his head with his palm.

He kept the guy back there, and before I knew it, flames shot out and basically roasted both of them. The guy screamed in pain and agony, begging to get out as he was being roasted to death. I looked away, I couldn't see this anymore. The smell was awful and I could hear the large man's laughter fill the room almost louder than the creepy ass music that was playing.

My breathing was quick and heavy, hurting my side but I could see there were worse things to worry about. I failed to get out of this stretcher by the time they were finished, the man's laughter still filled the room but the screaming had ceased. When I looked back, the man's arm was completely black. He had burned his entire fucking arm to keep that guy in there. He laughed during it too, like pain was funny. I wished I could laugh at the pain I was going through right now, it would've made my possible death easier to accept.

He approached me, this time not wearing his glasses. I wasn't sure if he just wasn't wearing them before or if they fell into the flames. He untied my hands and feet from the stretcher so I tried to jump away, but he caught me. I struggled and fought with all I had while he carried me to one of the cold chambers.

"No! No!" I screamed, my side had been split open again, I could feel it.

"Don't worry now... this one won't roast ya'..." he laughed, opening the door. His grip was tight around my body, it was something I couldn't get out of. I was more likely to escape from the rope than I was to escape from his grip.

He threw me on the slate, holding me down by my throat. I couldn't breathe as he stared into my eyes, seemingly reading something through my eyes. I kicked and hit him but to no avail. His arm was rough, the fire had made it feel like some kind of hardened ash.

He finally let go of me and pushed the slate back into the chamber. It was fucking freezing in here, it wouldn't take me long to freeze to death.

As he closed the door, my hand got in the way as I tried to pull myself out. But instead of getting out, I just felt an unbearable pain as he slammed the door into my hand. I pulled my hand back and he laughed out loud and slammed the door shut this time. I was in the dark once again. The one good thing about this chamber was, if I was going to die, at least the music wasn't loud. It was more or less muffled and much quieter in here.

I could feel my bones freezing already, I was in more pain than ever right now. The coldness was irritating my already bleeding wound. My blood was probably freezing on this slate, it wasn't going to be long before I was going to die. All I could do is hope that Noah and the rest got lucky enough to get out.

Emma's POV

I sat in the candle lit den, waiting for Josh to come back. I was scared to leave because I knew that I would probably get caught. Whenever one of them was near I would freeze up and nearly pass out.

I heard some noise coming from behind me, I assumed it was best not to move in case that old woman was there. I tried to alter my breathing to be more quiet. Then the little metal door behind me was forced open and the terrifying face of that old woman appeared from the darkness. My eyes got wide and I crawled away, I hoped I would find Josh along the way. I felt so hopeless when I was alone.

When I got to the little hole where we crawled out, there was a bunch of stuff piled on top of it. I did see a little opening that I figured I could fit through.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed, looking back as her light illuminated the crawlspace. I forced my way up, trying to fit through the little hole. I could barely fit, but my body was able to go through. The woman grabbed my leg, it felt like she was tearing into my leg. I saw Josh run back in, closing the doors behind him.

She pulled on my leg, it hurt so bad. Josh rushed over to me, grabbing my legs and pulling as hard as he could. My arm got cut a bit and my leg felt like it was cut in half as her claw-like nails tore my skin. I wanted to cry so bad, but we had run.

"Come on, we gotta go." Josh said, pulling me to my feet. I looked down, a blood trail was being left with every step I took. I looked back as the woman flipped everything piled on top of the hole over, as if it all weighed as much as a feather.

"Run Emma!" Josh yelled, pushing the doors open. I just realized he was practically dragging me along while I stared at the woman in awe. Something had changed about her, maybe it was the darkness around her eyes or the fact that she seemed much angrier than usual.

I started running with him, looking down at my leg. It looked like I had been attacked by some kind of lion. I tried to hold myself from crying, then looked behind me at the crazy lady following almost directly behind us.

We got to the gate, he pushed against it as hard as he could but it was locked. The woman tackled both of us into the gate, knocking me over the railing. I felt water rush up my nose and down my throat, it was very painful.

I could hear Josh struggle above me as I attempted to regain my senses. I crawled out of the freezing cold water, god knows what was in it. When I looked up at the bridge, I saw the woman shoving a blade through Josh's stomach. Josh fought back and shoved a blade through her neck, sending her backwards.

She fell to the ground and rolled like a child having a tantrum, screaming hateful and angry things as he climbed around the gate. I was wondering how he was still moving so well after getting stabbed like that. But I learned to stop asking questions until I'm completely safe. I crawled up the little hill, meeting him. The woman jumped off the bridge, landing in the water.

"We've gotta get the... hell out of here." Josh said, helping me to run. The woman still chased us, I could feel her right behind us. My leg was screaming for me to stop, just a little rest would feel so much better.

We ran behind the trailer, busting through a heavy metal gate. Josh closed it as the old woman stared through the metal bars with the knife sticking out of her throat. Blood leaked all over her shirt and it was even around her mouth. She smiled at us through the gate, watching Josh's fingers struggled to lock the gate doors.

"You keep trying to keep my daughter away from me... That's Evie's sister god damn it!" the woman screamed, staring at Josh. Her eyes then wandered to me, she curved her lips into a little smile.

I was wet and in pain, her voice and the way she spoke made me shiver even more than I already was. I had no idea what this woman wanted with me or what she meant about keeping her daughter away from her.

Josh ran away from the gate, pushing me towards a set of stairs that led to another large building. I wasn't sure what to expect, but the smell of the room we entered was as awful as the smell of the main house.

"She knows we're gonna be in here, so we can't spend long resting." he said, shutting the door. He moved some tables in front of the door, looking back at me with his bloody stomach. He finally collapsed against the wall, holding his hand to his abdomen.

We were both in bad shape, neither of us would be able to run much further if that woman came for us.

"How is your leg?" Josh asked, putting his head against the wall.

"It hurts so bad, I feel like someone shoved three knives into my leg and cut downwards. How does someone do that with their nails?" I asked, looking at my bloody leg.

"She doesn't use nails.. Hers are more like claws." he laughed a bit, wincing at the pain. I sat down against the wall as well, it seemed better to rest our wounds as long as we could.

Suddenly as I began to close my eyes, something banged on the door hard enough to knock the stuff half out of the way. Josh got up and pulled me towards a hole in the floor. As I began to jump down, I saw the old lady's face smiling at me.

I jumped down and watched as Josh caught himself, grabbing my hand and running into another room. We heard her drop to the ground, knowing if we didn't find somewhere good to hide then she would tear us apart. We got lucky back at that bridge, god knows if we would ever get that lucky again.

"God it hurts." I complained, my leg was in so much pain. It burned and stung with every step I was forced to take.

"Get in here." he said, pointing to a hole in the wall. It looked like some kind of fireplace, but it wasn't big enough to be one. I got inside and he followed behind me. He covered me, keeping his eyes on the crack we just went through.

"Oh, I'll find ya... and when I do... You'll both be punished.." the woman rambled on. Her speech got more and more vile and dirty as she spoke.

"God damn it! Come the hell out or I will make you motherfuckers eat dirt! Stupid sons of bitches.." I heard her enter the room. She walked by the hole we were hiding in. I was so terrified that she would see us, then we would be cornered.

I managed to sit down, surprisingly able to fit this well. I was very scared to move, if I made one wrong move and something broke or fell then I would give her our location. We might just get lucky, she didn't seem to be able to find us.

Josh just watched her, not taking his eyes off of her for a second. He was still like a statue, still standing in the exact same position.

Noah's POV

I sat in the police station, the sheriff wasn't in right now but he was on his way. It was seriously late, at least 3 in the morning. Finally Sheriff Hudson walked into the building, his son followed along. I knew Kieran Wilcox, he was pretty cool. He was the only popular guy that wasn't an asshole.

"Hey Noah.. Good to see you back." He said, approaching me in the seats.

"Yeah.. I'm worried about the others.." I said, running my fingers through my hair.

"I'm ready to talk when you are Foster.. Just come to my office." Sheriff Hudson said, patting me on the shoulder.

"Alright.. I'll be in there in a second." I said, glancing up at Kieran.

"Mind if we talk?" Kieran asked, looking down at me.

"Yeah.. Sure.." I nodded my head. I followed him to a little secluded spot in the station, it looked like some kind of storage room.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked, closing the door behind me. I froze, I really didn't want to remember what happened.

"I don't really know.. I don't remember much.." I lied, knowing it was going to get me nowhere.

"That's bullshit Noah... You can't lie to me. Emma is there isn't she?" he asked, getting seemingly more aggressive in his tone. I stood like an idiot for a couple of minutes, thinking of my next words before I said them.

"Yeah, we were all there.. I only got out because that officer was snooping around the property.." I said, glancing through the window on the door we just went through.

"Where is it? I want to help them out of there." Kieran said, keeping up his posture.

"I can't remember much, but the police will find it.." I started but got interrupted.

"They're not gonna help you Noah... My dad thinks you were fucking high." he said, pretty angry. I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't believe it.

"I'm gonna go talk to him now.." I said, starting towards the door.

"Well... after you talk to him so that he can repeat what I just told you... come talk to me at my place. I'll be preparing." he said, walking past me. He went through the door, turning a left and possibly leaving the station.

I walked into the sheriff's office, sitting awkwardly in front of the desk.

"Hey Noah.." Hudson said, putting his hands together on his desk. I couldn't help but think about what Kieran said, how could they think I was high?

"Hey sheriff." I said, staring at him.

"Well... We've went over what you told officer Link.. We also went over that test that my officers had you take..." he started, taking a pause before finishing. I waited anxiously for him to finish, but I tried not to show it.

"We found LSD in your system son... That's a very serious drug.." he said. I hung my head, they couldn't be serious. They didn't believe me?

"You guys don't fucking believe me?" I asked, officially irritated. I should've just listened to Kieran and left.

"I didn't say that Noah... LSD can make you see some pretty crazy things.. Your friends are probably passed out somewhere out there. We are going to look for them, but we aren't allowed to enter that property without very good reason." he said, looking pitifully at me.

I took a deep breath, sitting back in the chair. I hadn't ever taken drugs before, why would I all of a sudden want to get high and go into the fucking perish?

"You've gotta be kidding me officer. What I saw was real, 100 fucking percent." I said, angered to the point of snapping. My friends were going through god knows what right now and these cops weren't going to fucking help.

"Listen, I don't like having to do this.. I really wanna believe you. I pretty much do.. But I'm not allowed to check out that property since the owners died." Hudson explained, taking a sip of coffee. It was really early in the morning, daytime was weird since I hadn't seen it in so long. At least that's how it felt.

"The owners died?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, the father went crazy one day and murdered his family.. Nobody has been allowed on that property since. I'm gonna try my best, but I don't think I'll get very far. For now, go home and get some rest." Hudson said, standing up. He walked me to the door, opening it for me.

"If you need anything, let me know." he said, patting me on the back as I went through the door.

"I need my friends to be here.. Alive. You can't do anything else for me sheriff.." I said, starting to walk away. He didn't say anything else, probably feeling guilty. I felt like he wanted to help, but he probably couldn't. Maybe my mind was just creating excuses for him, god knows anymore.

I was going to see Kieran, I knew where his place was since he threw a couple of small parties there. I drove Emma to a couple of them, Audrey didn't attend them much.

Me and Kieran would figure this out and I would help him to find that place, at least someone was trying to be useful. I should've listened to him earlier, I wouldn't have wasted my time hearing the same thing Kieran had told me. We were going to go back to that hellhole and bust our friends out of there, I knew with Kieran's help we could do that. I texted him that I was coming over, giving him a heads up before I showed up.


End file.
